Dress Shopping
by itsdahveed
Summary: Jane is marrying Casey. Maura can tell she's having second thoughts. Will they open up before time runs out? Rizzles fluff and no Jasey
1. Chapter 1

Jane gathered up the white fabric and stepped up onto the pedestal. "How about this one?" she muttered as she craned her neck to get a full 360 view of the gown. "Hmm..You know the neckline on this particular gown doesn't quite suit you. I would go with a style similar to Amaro Valencia or maybe something like an Emile Garston." Maura remarked, articulating each and every syllable flawlessly. "You know, the tradition of the white wedding dress was first popularized by Queen Victoria in the 19th century. Before that brides often wore bold colors and fabrics to represent-"

"Maura." Jane complained.

"What? I still don't see why you didn't invite Angela. She's your mother for goodness sake." She said disappointed with Jane.

"Maura I was not going to invite Angela just to sit here and listen to her complain about Casey and how I should wear dresses more often.". Maura sat there pouting until she noticed something in Jane's voice. After staring at Jane intently she uttered "You don't look happy."

"Maura you know I hate dresses. Why can't just get married in blue jeans?"

"Well I'm sure Casey wouldn't be very pleased with that. And don't you want to look back at these pictures and see how happy you were and how beautiful you looked."

"Yeah but I can't eat a burger in a wedding dress". Maura stared at her for a good 15 seconds then suddenly said "No. That's not it. Something else is bothering you."

"Really Maura? Were gonna play a game of 'Guess What's Bothering Jane' right now?". Maura squinted at her, trying to read her expression.

"Maura." Jane said cautiously. Maura reached out to feel Jane's arm only to be smacked away by the detective.

"Would you stop that?"

"I need to figure out what's wrong." She said stubbornly. Not willing to give up she reached out her hand. Jane rolled her eyes as the doctor performed her analyses. "You're afraid of something." she stated solemnly.

"Whoa there Doctor Oz, we don't need a complete psych evaluation in the middle of a bridal shop."

"Shh!" Maura said as she lifted up her pointer finger in an attempt to catch her attention. "You're having second thoughts."

"Maur can we please not talk about this-"

"You don't really want to marry him do you?"

"I don't know!" Jane yelled bringing Maura's investigation to a screeching halt. She realized the mistake she made by bringing this subject up. Sometimes she hated her brain for getting her into situations like this. How was she going to dig herself out of this now? "I don't wanna dress shop anymore. Can we please just leave?" Jane whined rather loud.

"Okay" Maura grumbled reluctantly. That was close. She had forgotten how sensitive this subject was, although she knew they would have to talk about it in the near future, with the wedding being only 6 months away.

Once they got back to Jane's apartment, Maura went and sat on the bar stool. Jane trudged off to her room. Maura liked being alone. It seemed so familiar that it became a sort of comfort. She got to escape into her thoughts. She thought of how beautiful Jane looked in her dress, how cute she looked when she was angry how-wait, what was she thinking? She reanalyzed her thoughts and memories. Now that she really thought about it, Jane was so beautiful. This thought crossed her mind many times, but she never thought much of it. She had always felt something towards Jane. She could feel the same vibe coming back, but she had yet to figure out what it was. She thought about this often, whether it was love, she didn't know. Maybe it was just the love of two friends. Or maybe it was true love that they felt.

Maura peeped into the fridge. She pushed aside the expired pickles and the nearly empty jar of jam, to reveal a fairly decent jug of orange juice. She heard the shower turn on as she poured herself a glass. Thank God. This gave her a lot of time to think. She thought back to when she first noticed something was was bothering her. She always could sense that with Jane. She guessed it was like a mother-daughter thing. But this time she could feel it before she knew Jane felt it too. Jane wasn't meant to marry this man. Was Jane even meant to marry _a _man? She pushed that thought aside for now. _What can I do to fix this? _Was her thought process instead.

Before she knew it, Jane was standing in the kitchen with a towel around her. She looked horrible. Her eyes were red and puffy, her nose running and her chin quivering from crying. Maura stood up to comfort her. "Maura, help me." She whimpered miserably. Maura hugged her tight and looked at her. "We will figure this out. Together." she reassured her.

"Thanks Maur" she said, leaning in for another hug. Jane always said she didn't like hugs, but Maura knew that she could hug Jane at anytime. Maybe this was another sign of true love. Then again it could just be the love of two friends.

"Now go get dressed." Maura said encouragingly. Jane gave her a small grin and walked off to her bedroom. Seconds later she emerged wearing her usual clothes-a tee shirt and blue jeans. Maura smiled at her "Let's go out!" Jane's eyes widened "Oh, no I-"

"Let's go." Jane said jokingly.

They drove to The Dirty Robber for dinner.

"Are you going to force me to eat healthy?" Jane questioned.

"No. You can eat a burger. You deserve it." Jane's eyes lit up. "Although I would suggest something more healthy, maybe a salad or-"

"Maura really?"

"What?" she said innocently. They sat down at their regular booth and ordered their meals. Maura of course ordering a salad and a glass of white wine while Jane got the burger she was promised along with a beer. "Do you want to do something fun?" Maura inquired eagerly.

"Fun? Like what go give food to some hobos? Our ideas of fun are obviously very different." Maura looked slightly offended.

"No, I mean like go shopping or go to the salon, I mean it's still only 4:00."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing w-"

"Why are you trying so hard to make me happy?" Maura could feel her cheeks turn red. She gathered up her courage and spoke up. "I care about you Jane." She placed her hand on top of Jane's. It should've made Jane uncomfortable but it didn't. "Jane I-"

"Maura," Jane looked at her with the most sincere eyes she could muster up. "I care about you too. I know I may not have my love life sorted out, but". Here it comes, Maura thought, the "best friend" speech again. "I need you in my life. I need you to be with me. Maura, I want you to know that I feel the same way towards you." Maura's eyes opened wide along with her mouth. She thought she might scare Jane away but she looked as confident as ever. "What-What about Cas-"

"We will figure this out together, remember?" Maura's chin began to quiver. Emotions flooded her lungs as she tried to speak.

"Thank you." Maura whispered.

"No Maura, thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Jane..." Maura whispered as the lay in bed together.

"What?" Jane lifted her head and stared at her.

"This time, this is my way of telling you I'm attracted to you." Jane let out a small giggle.

"Well, since this isn't a sleepover, am I allowed to sleep?" Jane asked, rolling onto her side to look at Maura. Maura smiled at her for a second, which of course, made Jane grin uncontrollably. "Come here." Jane said. Maura scooted towards her as Jane wrapped her arms around her. Maura rested her head in the crook between her neck and her shoulder. For a second, they just sat there, soaking up each other's warmth, their faces seemed to be stuck in a permanent smile. "You have my permission to fall asleep." Jane whispered in her ear.

"No. No I want to talk. I want to talk about us." Maura replied quickly. Jane looked genuinely impressed.

"You sure?" Jane asked, not sure if she was ready to venture into the subject at the moment.

"Yes, yes I'm sure." Maura said confidently. "I've been meaning to ask you, what do you see in our future? I mean are we gonna-"

"Maura," Jane said softly. "Let's just focus on today, right here, this moment." Maura snuggled further into Jane's arms while Jane hugged her as close as she could. The soft fabric of Maura's silk pajamas felt good on Jane's skin, but the softness of Maura herself felt even better. Neither of them ever wanted to leave this bed.

"Are we gonna..." Maura began skeptically.

"No." Jane said letting out a small giggle. "Let's just stay here." She said comfortingly into Maura's ear. She just wanted to enjoy the presence of the woman she loved. She didn't want to think about...him. It made her nervous, she wanted just wanted to focus on Maura, her beautiful head of blonde curls, her big hazel eyes. Jane wanted so badly to kiss her, but she restrained herself.

They stared into each other's eyes, both on the verge of tears. Jane rested her head on top of Maura's which was resting on Jane's chest. Jane's arm wrapped around Maura while her other hand cradled Maura's face. Maura felt so safe in Jane's arms. Now, being with Jane was even better than being alone. It made her feel loved, and wanted, like she finally fit somewhere, wrapped up in Jane. They held each other as close as they could, never wanting to let go.

The next thing they knew, the sun was peeking through the curtains, flooding the room with a warm light. Maura lifted her head, waking up Jane. Maura yawned, in turn, causing Jane to yawn as well. Neither of them made any effort to get up. They never wanted to. It was an off-day anyway. They could stay there all day if they wanted.

Jane brushed a few stray curls off of Maura's cheek. Maura blinked her big eyes and looked up into the brown eyes staring right back at her. It wasn't just any stare, it was the kind of stare only Jane could do. The kind filled with love and adoration. Not like any man she'd ever been with, not even her own mother gave her a stare like that, of course her relationship with her mother(s) was quite complicated. "Good morning." Jane finally said, her rough voice was even more beautiful in the mornings. Maura smiled at her. A look of fear suddenly crossed Maura's face. She opened her mouth, but Jane interrupted, as usual "It's a Sunday." Jane reassured her. The fear turned into relief. Then to concern, "Oh I have to pick up my dry cleaning, I have four dresses I need to pick up and I have to clean the..." Her voice trailed off when she saw that Jane was mimicking her as she spoke.

"Oh and I have to polish the silver, and dust the bookcases, and blah blah blah." Jane said in a mocking voice.

"I do not talk like that." Maura said defensively. They both broke out into laughter. Their eyes met once again and the world seemed to stop. Neither of them knew what was going on or why that moment felt special, but it did. Jane's long-awaited moment had finally come. They leaned in, expecting a small peck, but ended up entwined with each other, not being able to part. When they finally brought their lips to break away, they did not rush to untangle from each other. It felt so natural, so normal.

"So, breakfast?"


End file.
